


A different type of routine

by Pridefulrose



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Shameless Smut, Top Kaiba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 13:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pridefulrose/pseuds/Pridefulrose
Summary: What happens when Yami follows Seto into his private gym? What could possibly want the mischievous pharaoh in such a place?





	A different type of routine

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy. i tried to translate it from spanish so it might sound a little bit weird since i have no beta but i did the best i could! this is just self-indulging smut please dont search for a plot cause theres none xDDD sorry. Also its hilarious but this is coming from an ace so if i couldnt quite describe sexual attraction im sorry! at least i tried????????? XDD jhaahha. you srly have no idea how much i struggled with this when i wrote it haahha

It All started out of curiosity.

He would wake up every morning at the same time and disappear for an hour and a half, then return to take a shower in the room they shared. He never explained why he was leaving or where he was going. Yami thought it was very strange. When he asked him the only thing he would say was, “Don’t worry go back to sleep” Yami listened but his curiosity was killing him. He wanted to know what kept his boyfriend away from their bed every morning. 

It was a particularly chilly morning that he felt the cold of the bed when Seto rose. He decided at last to see where he was going. Secretly, he followed him to one of the lower levels of the mansion in a somewhat long corridor and stopped when he saw him enter a locked room. Yami was surprised he had never seen the room before, so it made him even more curious. 

He tried to remember where the place was, he entered their bedroom where he grabbed a card that Kaiba gave him. He told him that he had access to the entire mansion even to his lab if he wanted to and wondered if Seto had changed his mind after giving him so much free access. He was a very private person. His heart beat faster at the idea that he was trusting him so much. Finally, he would have an excuse to use the card aside from accessing his bedroom. He felt nervous and excited. He left the place and went back to where Seto had disappeared. He passed the card through the sensor and it opened immediately. His heart beat rapidly, and he entered the place. It was very immaculate, a hall appeared in front of him and he entered. He stood in front of a couple of doors and with extreme caution he opened one of them to peek inside. Seto had his back turned towards him, he was sitting on a machine he didn't know. Yami observed him. The brunet had his arms on each side of the machine, and he flexed forward as far as the strange device would let him. He grunted when he exerted strength. Yami saw his defined muscles while he moved. It was a gym! He was relieved to see that it was not something out of this world and it was something healthy. He didn't know why it hadn't occurred to him. Seto had been fit for some time now. His muscles where more defined when he had come to Aaru looking for him. He had changed a lot and he had put on a very strict regime since his departure to be able to use his Space Station. It required a great amount of training to be able to access it. The brunet had explained this to him after a couple of visits and before he brought him back.  
The truth is, he never imagined Seto loved him so much. He looked so indifferent to many things and he just seemed to have a passion for him while dueling. He never imagined that he would occupy such a deep place inside his heart and the truth is that he could not be happier. To Love and be loved was one of the most ephemeral and beautiful feelings for a human.  
He kept spying on him through the slightly opened door until the brunet took him out of his thoughts. 

“¿How much longer will you stay behind that door?”

Yami blushed. 

“¿How did you know?” 

“No one can enter without the security system alerting me” 

Yami pouted. There goes his plan to spy on him. 

“¿Why didn't you tell me you had a gym down here and that you came to work out?”

“I did not think it was important”, he said as he shrugged with an expression that denoted that it did not affect him much. 

At last Yami decided to leave the door behind and get into the gym Instead of hearing Seto from afar. When he got where his boyfriend was, he observed his strong arms. He stopped to drink water. He looked at him from head to toe. He was sweaty. He was wearing a tight shirt and trousers to exercise. His hair was sticking to his forehead because of the sweat. The truth is that he looked very attractive like that, completely exhausted after training. 

“I'm still missing some sections of my routine. You can stay and watch, go or exercise with me.” 

Yami smiled, It was an invitation. Without thinking he gave him a thank you kiss. Seto closed his eyes and deepened it for a moment. 

“Don't distract me,” he growled after they separated. Yami just smiled and sat on another machine. 

Seto then took in both arms the arms of the machine and began to flex. Yami looked curiously at what he was doing. His gaze was drawn to the muscles of his body. The veins of his arms showed as he flexed. He grunted because of the effort. Yami walked to the other side and watched how much he was lifting and a strong sensation traveled through his whole body. It was a considerable amount. He was so strong, It was so hot. He sat down again and looked at him carefully. Even his stomach seemed to tense with every move.  
Seto moved from the machine and walked to another bench where there was a bar and began to load it with large weights one after another. Yami came closer and when he saw the weight of each and every one of them he mentally counted the weight and a shiver ran through his body when he realized that the brunet was able to lift more than what he weighed with his arms. He bit his lip. He never thought his boyfriend could be so strong, he could surely lift him easily in the midst of a passionate fuck with him. Just thinking about it gave him butterflies in his stomach and excited him. When he had prepared the weights, he laid down and settled down as best he could and with a grunt he rose the bar and the weights. Yami watched him and counted each of the pushups, but he got bored after fifteen. It was more than obvious that his boyfriend trained hard and that his strength was far superior to his. Just thinking about made him feel hot and bothered. His boyfriend's body was powerful and sensual. 

He realized that he was so distracted by his boyfriend's show of power that he paid no more attention to what he was doing in favor of fantasizing about a more sensual situation with him. Damn! He wanted Seto to take him right there right then. He wanted him to take off his shirt and let him caress his perfectly sculpted abdominals and then he would caress his warm skin and hug his wide back. He wanted Seto to strip him and let him undress him and then make love on the floor and against the wall. He wished for the brunet to hold him in his arms as he penetrates him deeply. He couldn't stop thinking about him pushing him against the mirror as he moves inside him while he they looked into each others eyes through the mirrors. He moaned a little before at the mental image. Kaiba heard a sound coming from Yami and turned over to see. 

“¿Is something wrong?” the brunet asked him. 

Yami blushed. He really couldn't stop thinking about that! “I should go” He said goodbye to Seto and went back to his room. He scrubbed his face with his hands. How pathetic! He sighed and laid down on the bed. The truth was that Seto was very attractive but he had never seen this side of him, with so much concentration and pushing his physical body to the limit. When Yami returned, he went back to sleep. 

The truth is that after that, he got up every morning and went with the brunet to the gym. At first, he just watched, but that just aroused him. Just thinking about the other’s body and about the brunet making love to him made him feel hot all over. So he tried to mimic his routine under Seto’s instructions, who seemed pleased to see his interest in the matter. They both devised a routine for him, after a lot of battling the brunet noticed that the same routine was not only not working but it also discouraged the other duelist. However, Yami could not concentrate with his boyfriend at his side and his deep voice against his ear. It made him tremble. Sometimes Yami would not accompany him in the morning and he would stay in bed fantasizing about his boyfriend and masturbating while thinking about him. He was in a limbo. Frustration grew and grew with each morning. Sometimes he tried to convince him to stay in bed to explore each other’s bodies but Seto hated changing his routine and it wasn't necessarily what he wanted either. What annoyed him the most was that his mind would not stop. It was as if he was obsessed with the idea of the brunet In the gym. Finally, he snapped. He would make Seto have sex with him in the gym no matter what! 

He got out of bed that morning and changed. With a smile he put on a pair of very short shorts that he had bought with the idea of seducing him in mind but he had not had courage to use until today up. He put on tennis and socks and a shirt with a small pocket where he hid the lubricant.  
He saw Himself in the mirror from all angles and felt satisfied with how he looked, he was sure he wouldn't resist him. He went to the gym with a smile on his face.  
Or so he thought. He pouted, Seto had not paid him any attention . He had only looked at him once and he narrowed his eyes. But He refused to show any other reaction, ignoring his boyfriend stubbornly. But he wouldn't give up. He grabbed some weights and he leaned down until he was crouched enough that the position would let him show off his butt. He knew that Seto could admire his shorts. He pretended to be seriously exercising with the weights one in each hand flexing upward and controlling the fall of the weights.  
Seto on his part knew very well what he was doing. He saw him lean down in front him. Yami turned his back on him. Allowing Seto to admire how the shorts climbed even more on his legs and let him see more skin, always enticing him, but never letting him see the sinful buttocks. Seto moved and went to the pulleys to stop seeing him. Yami let him do it, to keep on with appearances. He finished his repetitions and made his way to the bench that was opposite to the pulley. He grabbed one of the round weights and settles his hips against the padded part of the opposite bank and his upper half leaned down completely and moved back up . The movement and the angle made it possible for the other to appreciate his buttocks. The little grunts that escaped from his lips distracted the brunet. He let the leash go with anger. He couldn't believe he just had to walk into the gym and Yami already had him against the wall. He mentally reviewed his routine and decided to do something else. He went to the bench and prepared the bar with the weights. Yami noticed as he walked away, stopped and turned to see where his elusive boyfriend was. He saw him on the bench lying down. He frowned. He couldn't believe it! Why didn't he get the message? It couldn't be more obvious! 

Seto raised the bar with the extra weight. Yami only looked at him incredulous for a few seconds. So that was it, No?! Very well, He would not give up so easily. He walked to where he was and sat on his lap causing their crotches to be glued. The other’s weight on him surprised the brunet for a moment and his arms faltered for a second but he recovered easily. The problem was what happened next. Naughtily, Yami moved his hips against him causing the bulges between their legs to rub sinfully. He felt an electric shock travel through his body. His arms faltered again. He panicked a little, but then with a lot of effort and concentration he managed to put the bar back in place. Yami on the other hand moved his hips again creating more friction. Seto's body reacted strongly to the contact. He lifted his head a little to give the other duelist a murderous look. Yami smiled at him and did it a third time. He wanted to make it obvious and make his lover stop at once so he could take care of him. Kaiba moved quickly. He got out from under the dumbbell and seated himself properly with Yami still on his legs. 

“What are you thinking? I almost dropped the weights!,” He shouted at him furiously. Kaiba was agitated and aroused. 

Yami embraced him. One arm around his neck and the other squeezing his boyfriend’s biceps. He kissed him and murmured against his lips, “You're so strong. You would not get hurt” 

Seto let him a little and he grunted, “This is why I didn't want to tell you where I was going! I Knew you were going to come and distract me!”

Yami ignored his complaint and instead embraced him stronger,” Well this would not have happened if you had paid attention to me from the beginning!”

The taller man just let an annoyed sigh escape. He really couldn't do anything efficiently when the other was around. He felt those sweet lips on his neck and his body’s temperature rose. Those hips were moving sensually against him, he could barely breathe. He knew what Yami wanted, at this point it was obvious. They should go to their room, but he was sure the other would not take it well if he made them stop. He sighed again and gave up. Kaiba’s hands started touching him traveling under his clothes and he began to caress his back. He grabbed his hair and pulled him into a deep kiss. Yami let escape a satisfied sigh when he saw that Kaiba at last was doing what he longed for. Now he just needed to convince him to do it while he held him but that could wait a moment. His hands caressed the abdomen of the taller man. He was sweating by the exercise and a thin layer of moisture covered his skin. His hands could feel his feverish moist skin. The idea of his powerful muscles working hard to be able to improve was incredibly exciting. His hands caressed his muscles feeling their firmness. They were both hard and they had just began. The kisses became deeper and hotter.  
Kaiba started stripping him taking off his shirt and kissing his chest and his hands kept going towards his shorts. Seto gave him an incredulous look when he noticed Yami wasn't wearing underwear. Yami smiled at him and just took the lubricant out of his shirt’s pocket and gave it to his rival. His incredulous look deepened when he saw the object now in his hand. 

"I should have guessed you'd come well prepared," Kaiba said as he smiled while his face twisted into a slightly maniac expression. He felt his blood boiling with excitement when he saw that Yami could not resist him. He hadn't even tried to seduce him, but he already had him cornered. To be honest, at times he would worry that the love which he had for Yami was more intense than the one the crimson-eyed man had for him. He feared it was just him, the one who felt desperate whenever he was not around and that it was only him, who would go crazy when he was close to him. But seeing Yami so desperate wanting to feel him as close as possible helped him feel better and made his heart feel lighter.  
He squeezed the bottle and poured the liquid into his fingers. The tricolor haired man opened his legs, giving him permission to keep going. He began to stimulate him with one finger then there were two and at last three. Yami gasped with pleasure as he felt the movements within himself. Seto began to stimulate his prostate while he massaged his penis. He was irresistible. Looking at Yami so lost in the pleasure that he granted him as he stimulated his prostate was completely satisfying. He was at his mercy. When Yami was dilated enough and completely aroused he positioned himself at his entrance to penetrate him however, the other duelist stopped him. 

Between pants he explained to the brunet what he wanted, ”I Want you to carry me while you penetrate me and for you to take me against the wall” His eyes full of lust begged him to accept his request. Kaiba looked at him and he made an annoyed and exasperated expression. Did he really want that? It sounded so hard and annoying. Why did he have to complicate the sexual act with such requests? They looked at each other, those crimson eyes hypnotized him. He really was weak against them. He got up and Yami did the same. 

"Hold on to my neck then," replied Kaiba sternly. He grabbed his thighs and lifted him. Yami licked his neck. He felt a shiver ran through his body. Seto walked towards the nearest wall and pushed him against it. His strong hands parted his buttocks and he began to penetrate him. He could feel the exquisite feeling of those muscles parting to receive him inside the other duelist. Yami’s mind was blank and he could only think of his boyfriend’s hot member and how it was slowly sinking deep into his body. After a few seconds, he felt his beloved reach his limit . He was extremely aroused just by thinking how fitted and strong his boyfriend truly was. He could carry him without much effort.  
Kaiba began to move within him thrusting powerfully. Yami began to groan at the friction caused by his erect penis. His body traveled up and down the wall, his back was suffering from the stress caused by the constant friction , but it was not enough to make him stop what they were doing. The pleasure was greater. Yami could feel Seto’s breath against his neck and he could hear his name on the brunet’s lips. Their hips moved against each other. The act itself was very intense. Yami was at his mercy depending entirely on the other body to feel pleasure. He moaned and knocked his head against the wall. Kaiba’s thrusts filled them with an unstoppable and extremely tempting frenzy. Yami gently caressed his hair and then grab a a fistful of it and guided his head towards him so they could kiss. Their lips met and they expressed their passion through them. It was wet and sweet, it was perfect. The sinful dance of their tongues only added to the burning sensations their bodies shared. They were the only two people in the silent gym where only their groans and agitated breaths could be heard. Their minds were occupied with the sensations their bodies shared. The search for their mutual climax filled them with despair and their bodies only demanded more, more closeness, more caresses, more Exchange of everything they could share between themselves. They spent several minutes like this enjoying their mutual nudity and the sweet kisses they exchanged. The brunet’s muscles were beginning to get exhausted, even if he was quite light the weight of his beloved was considerable after a while. 

Feeling Kaiba inside of him was pleasant, Being united in this way filled his soul. Yami really loved being with Seto like this . He could trust him with his body because he knew that Seto would take care of him. Everything was so exciting, he didn't need the extra stimulation on his member to cum. Suddenly the friction reached its peak and he pleaded desperately for Seto to thrust into him faster and more forcefully. Seto listened and after a couple of minutes, he reached his climax. The mental and physical stimulation were enough to push him over the edge. Kaiba continued penetrating him for a few moments until he came inside his rival. His legs trembled and slowly he lowered them towards the floor with the tricolored haired man still in his arms. Yami did not stop kissing him. It felt really good. The Pharaoh’s arms wrapped around him. When they separated Yami pressed his forehead against the brunet’s and he laughed a little. 

“You're so good to me, my love,” and with that he gave another kiss to the taller man . 

After this, they would need a nice shower. They still had to clean up the mess they had made in the gym.  
Seto just looked at him, rolled his eyes and snorted. Not even in his private gym could he escape the temptation which was his beloved. It exasperated him to know that Yami had found a way to sexualize one of the most austere places that existed on the planet, whose only function was to improve the human physique. He could not understand what was so sexy about making repetitive motions and being covered in sweat. Nonetheless, there was something about it that drew Yami’s attention and that pushed him to make a plan to seduce him in it after just a couple of sessions together. Without further a do he took Yami in his arms and went back to their room where they took a shower together. He would return later to clean the place. After this the brunet was hoping that he would feel satisfied.  
__II__

He let a sigh escape him, he had been wrong. Yami did not feel satisfied with one time only. He now followed him frequently to the gym to have a passionate session with him every time he could or felt like it. He was really messing up his routine but he couldn't find a way to refuse the other duelist or at least convince him to let him do his routine alone. He looked down in between his legs was Yami who was servicing him with his mouth. He could only watch him as he put his whole member inside his mouth. He closed his eyes and let a moan of pleasure escape. He could accomplish nothing like this! He felt as the other swallowed around him and he trembled slightly. Yami was very good at persuasion. One hand caressed the rebellious hair and the other held the bench as he looked at the ceiling.  
“Yami wait,” he murmured and Yami stopped what he was doing. Seto helped him stand up and guided him towards the nearby mirrors. Yami had confessed to him about his fantasy after a passionate night between them. He said, he wanted to see their reflection while Seto penetrated him so that he could watch the brunet’s expressions.  
“Put your hands on the mirror,” he ordered his lover. Yami did what he was told and he could feel Seto pushing in slowly. The tip of his penis was piercing the narrow canal. He could feel as his insides accommodated the other’s dick. Kaiba looked looked down to see where their bodies connected. Once their bodies were completely fused the taller man began to push in passionately. Yami could appreciate his lover’s expressions of pleasure every time he pushed against his body. The view was an extra stimulus. He was hypnotized by the changing expressions of delight in the brunet’s face. It was almost impossible to think of anything but the pleasure they shared together.  
Seto was very weak when he was faced with Yami’s seduction. His lover occupied his mind all the time. Thinking about him was a constant state of mind. He was his obsession and his weakness, but he had never felt as strong as when he had the pharaoh by his side. Even though he was annoyed with his demands, he could not find the power to deny him what he wanted. His self-control failed him with just a little effort on his rival’s part. He let out a groan when he felt the other clench around him. Their gazes met on the mirror. His crimson eyes were clouded by lust, his cheeks were blushing and his skin was burning. They moved harmoniously with an almost bestial frenzy, letting themselves be carried away by what the other felt.  
In and out was the repetitive movement that filled him with so much pleasure that he trembled with delight. It was difficult to remain standing, suddenly his legs faltered and he fell to the floor. The brunet followed him down but did not stop to rest. He continued thrusting inside the other.

“Seto! Please! ”Yami pleaded shamelessly. Seto understood immediately and began to stimulate his penis at the same time that he pushed inside. Seto felt like he was close to his orgasm and the frenzy was beginning to push them over the edge. Yami closed his eyes and his small mouth opened to tear the silence with a shout of pleasure and with that he came. Seto growled his name when he felt him tighten around his member. He gave a few more thrusts and came inside him. He carefully turned and kissed him fervently. Seto took care of him and cleaned him as best he could. Once cleaned he let the other one put on his shorts. They needed a shower, Yami more than him.

Yami laughed sweetly and gave his boyfriend a small kiss.“I'll let you finish your routine, my love,” he said playfully,”I will take a shower, I need it after this.” 

Of course, now it was only his fault. He snorted but did not reply.  
And without further ado, he left him alone in the gym sitting on the floor. He lied down on the floor and looked at the ceiling, a hand on his face. And he laughed exasperated because his beloved was a whirlwind that turned his daily life upside down but he wouldn't change it for anything in the world even if it meant having to spend almost two hours in his gym.


End file.
